


After Effects

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Were the World Mine (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The play is done, the spell reversed... So where does everything go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

It was hard to believe that he was showing up at Cooper’s house with Jonathon Cordin holding his hand. Actually, given Cooper’s attitude towards him not even three days ago – Cooper had been among the top instigators of queer-bashing at Morgan Hill, the fact that he had thrown the ball that had blacked his eye the day Ms. Tebbit gave him the audition flyer foremost in his mind – Timothy was surprised to be showing up at Cooper’s house at all.

“Hey.” Jonathon shook his shoulder, pulling him back in the direction of reality. “You okay?” 

Timothy nodded, giving him a slight smile. “Yeah. Just... can’t really believe it.”

Before Jonathon could inquire further, the front door opened. Cooper, grinning, emerged. “Hey! You guys made it!” The blonde ushered them in, and Timothy got his second surprise of the past five minutes – there was a round of applause for him, and several of the guys gave him honest smiles. In the back of his mind, Timothy just could not grasp the fact that, especially with the pansy’s spell broken, his one-time tormenters were treating him so kindly. 

Timothy was unaccustomed to being the center of attention – in a positive light, at any rate. He slipped out and ducked behind one of the trees in the backyard. He sat there for a while, listening to the sounds coming from Cooper’s house, smiling slightly to himself. Even if he was uncomfortable with the crowd and the respect, it was nice to know it was there.

He heard footsteps approaching and knew immediately that it was Jonathon without the person approaching saying anything. Sure enough, Jonathon dropped down to a crouch beside him, looking relieved. “There you are. Why aren’t you inside? You know, you’re kinda like a celebrity in there.”

“If they only knew...” Timothy murmured with a slight smile. Jonathon reached for his cheek, turning his head to face him. Jonathon kissed him, and while it was no longer than the one they’d shared at the fair – had it really only been yesterday? It felt like it’d been so much longer – it was far deeper, as if reaching into their souls. 

When he pulled back, Jonathon looked at him with concern. “Are you okay, Timothy?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t act like it. I mean... I don’t think you’re gonna have to worry about anyone at school beating you up again. I’d... think you’d be happy.”

“I am...” Timothy said, cutting himself off before he could comment about how he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Jonathon looked as if he still caught the thought, shifting to a more comfortable position, resting on his right leg and elbow, so that he could still look Timothy in the eyes, while throwing his other leg between Timothy’s. His free hand still lay upon Timothy’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over Timothy’s cheekbone. “Timothy, come on. Tell me.” In the moment’s hesitation Timothy took, Jonathon seemed to figure it out. “You’re waiting for me to go back to Becky, aren’t you? Or some other girl?”

Timothy sighed deeply. “The thought crossed my mind.” Even with Jonathon’s actions since the pansy’s spell had been broken, he still didn’t expect Jonathon to stay with him for long. Kingston’s minds may have been opened over the past two days, but people were still people, and it was all too easy to imagine that they’d go back to their old ways after they got a chance to sleep off the pansy’s magic rather than stay as tolerant as they’d become. Timothy had almost convinced himself that the kindness he’d seen tonight had just been the after effects of the pansy’s spell. 

Jonathon grinned at him, and it only grew wider at Timothy’s look of confusion. “Timothy... I was in love with you before you sprayed me with that flower. It just... got me to do something about how I felt. I liked you from the day you arrived at Morgan Hill. You were... You were so confident in who you were. I... I guess I envied that – I wanted to be able to be so open about... how I felt, but... You know how people in this town are – or, were, I guess – about how ‘man shall not lie with man’ and that... crap.” Timothy stared at him, not quite believing what Jonathon was saying. He’d spent so much time trying to convince himself that Jonathon’s actions had always just been him reading too much into them, he’d never seriously considered that Jonathon had actually been attracted to him.

“You’re serious?” Timothy asked, enjoying the sound of Jonathon’s laugh at what he felt was a silly question. 

“Of course I am. I mean... Timothy, I slapped your ass a few days ago – that didn’t completely give me away?”

For Max it had been the clincher, or at least enough to give Timothy more than the usual hard time about it. Timothy had just tried to pass it off as something done in sports.

“I... I guess I just couldn’t believe that... you’d be interested in me.”

Jonathon kissed him again, this one short and sweet. “I’m more than interested in you, Timothy.” He kissed Timothy once more, this one barely a brush of lips, and then got a slightly mischievous gleam in his eye as he smiled. “...Puck.” The way he said it... it wasn’t just his character’s name. It WAS his name. Somehow, it was the nickname made Timothy certain that Jonathon wouldn’t wake up tomorrow and decide that he really should be with Becky and needed to get away from him. 

Timothy smiled at his boyfriend, really his boyfriend now. He was about to suggest that they go somewhere more private when couple of familiar forms landed on top of him.

Frankie smiled at him. “Hey there, flighty fairy. Wondered where you got off to. You ran off before I could congratulate you.”

“Yeah, man, you rocked!” Max said, grinning wildly, his head perched on Frankie’s shoulder. Timothy was glad to see they were back to normal, and that Frankie wasn’t holding a grudge after what he’d done to Max. He also hoped that Max wouldn’t remember what happened in his closet – that could have been pretty embarrassing, especially if he’d let his hormones get the better of him. 

Jonathon glanced at Max, obviously remembering the fight they’d had for Timothy’s affections. If Max recalled just why he was so sore or where the bruises on his chest had come from, he gave no sign as he and Frankie chattered on about the play. It took them a few moments of silence from both boys before the couple realized that Timothy wasn’t alone, and that the guy with him was actually draped over him.

“Uh, we’re interrupting, aren’t we?” Frankie asked, looking properly abashed that she’d interrupted a moment.

Timothy laughed slightly. “Just a little.” However, Timothy’s stomach rumbled, indicating the interruption would have come anyway.

“How about I go get us some food?” Jonathon asked, smirking slightly at his boyfriend. He glanced to Frankie and Max. “Can I get you two anything?”

“Uh, no, I’m good. How about you, Max?” Frankie asked, turning to her boyfriend. 

“Oh, uh, actually, I need to go in and use the phone – my Dad’s probably gonna kill me if I don’t call home soon.” Max hopped up and followed Jonathon back into the house.

There was a beat before Frankie turned to Timothy. “So, do I have to worry about your boyfriend trying to steal my boyfriend too? Or is he just gonna beat him up again?”

“I don’t think Max is Jonathon’s type. And besides, there’s a crowd. Someone’d probably call the cops if they got into it.”

“Oh.”

Another pause.

“So am I forgiven for what I did to Max?”

“Hm... I’m still thinking about it.”

“I swear, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to spray him – I’d barely had the pansy for a minute when he walked in.”

“And those girls? I swear, I was THIS close to whacking them both with my guitar, just for a few seconds of peace.” She let out a laugh. “I almost wished your mom had run them over when they showed up while we were looking for you.”

“Well I’d meant for them to fall for each other. I didn’t expect them to see you first.”

“Uh huh.”

Despite her words, Timothy could tell that Frankie had forgiven him, understanding that he hadn’t meant to put her boyfriend under the pansy’s spell. Of course, she was probably going to hold it over his head for a while – she could be a wonderful friend, but she had a long memory and could, if she so chose, be very petty.

“So, Jonathon, huh? Thought you broke the pansy’s spell.”

“Would you believe he says that the spell just made him act on his feelings, it didn’t create any?”

“Yeah, uh, how many times did Max and I find you at the park talking yourself out of believing that he liked you?” Now that he knew better, Timothy could guess that the number was pretty high.

Max came running out of the house. “Hey, guys, come on, Cooper wants all the cast members inside. Says he’s gonna make a speech.” Frankie and Timothy followed him back inside the house. 

Cooper grinned upon seeing the play’s star enter the room. “There he is, the man of the hour!” Timothy looked around for Jonathon. His boyfriend had snuck up on him and was holding two plates, each with a piece of cake, in his hands. He held one out to Timothy, who accepted it with a smile. However, he was a little interested in Cooper’s speech. “Okay, so, I know this week has been a little crazy.” There were numerous nods and sounds of agreement and Timothy idly wondered just how many of them remembered everything. “But I hope I’m not the only one who learned something from it, so... I just wanted to make sure everyone was here to hear this.” Cooper stepped forward to Timothy. “Timothy? I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you. I was an idiot... and a coward. I made fun of you because I was afraid of my own feelings.” And with that, he turned, spotting Cole on the other side of the room. He walked to the other boy and pulled him into a passionate kiss. By the way the other boy wrapped his arms around him after the first few moments of surprise passed, the passion was equal on his end.

Frankie laughed and let out a wolf whistle of approval, causing the boys beside her to start laughing as well. Cooper finally let loose of Cole’s lips and although it was whispered, it seemed everyone heard him tell Cole he loved him, as well as Cole’s whispered echo. Cole spared a glance to Timothy, managing to fit an apology of his own into the look. Timothy nodded in acceptance, and then Cole looked back to Cooper, who smiled at him. He grabbed Cole’s hand and led him towards his bedroom.

Max let out an incredulous laugh. “Okay. I honestly was not expecting that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think any of us were,” Jonathon said. He turned to Timothy, and he got the feeling that Jonathon wanted to get him somewhere private as well. 

That moment was broken when Becky approached them. The curly haired redhead was giving Jonathon the same moony eyes she had before the pansy’s spell. “Johnny,” she said, smiling. Timothy saw Jonathon wince at the name – like himself, Jonathon didn’t like the shortened version of his name.

“Becky.” While not exactly a brush off, it was clear he wasn’t interested in her. At least, it was clear to everyone except Becky herself.

“So, Johnny, my father’s going to be getting home next week, and he wants to meet you. You should come over for dinner,” the oblivious girl said. She looked to him expectantly, waiting for him to agree to show.

Jonathon stared at her a moment, then realized that she was completely serious about this. “Becky... it’s over between us. I don’t love you. I never did.”

Becky stared at him, as if unable to comprehend what Jonathon was saying. Timothy was beginning to think she was just intentionally obtuse, refusing to admit anything that didn’t fit into how she thought things should be done.

“Johnny...”

“Becky, please. Just... go, okay? I’m sorry, but I’m sure you’ll find someone else.” Jonathon’s firm tone still left no room for argument. Still Becky looked ready to argue, until Jonathon grabbed Timothy’s free hand, holding it, and pulled him back towards the door. Timothy could hear her frustrated growl of complaint even over the rest of the party and would swear he felt her glaring daggers at his back.

Jonathon closed the door and the two boys sat on a wooden swing that was positioned off to the right, out of the sight of the other people. Back to just the two of them.

“Sorry about that,” Jonathon said, sitting down next to Timothy. They both started eating their cake.

Timothy shook his head. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t invite her. I don’t think anyone did.”

“You know, I didn’t even like her that much, and I was dating her.”

“Why were you dating her?”

Jonathon thought a moment. “I guess... She just really wanted to have the star player as her boyfriend. So, since she wanted to date me but didn’t care about anything else about me... I could date her without feeling like I... had to be someone I knew I wasn’t. All she wanted was to have a bit of PDA every now and then and the position of the rugby star’s girlfriend. I could do that, pretend I was straight, and not feel guilty about it because I knew I wouldn’t be breaking her heart when I couldn’t... be the boyfriend she really wanted.” 

Timothy shook his head. “I thought about doing stuff like that... Back when I first came out. Be the person that I thought my family wanted me to be. But... I couldn’t bring myself to it. I just... I had to be true to myself more than anything else. My parents divorced because my mom loved me, queer or not. Dad said no son of his was going to be a...” He paused, trying to recall the exact words his father had used, having decided to do his best to forget that his father even existed. “A perverse heathenous abomination of nature. That was when I knew that if I didn’t leave, he’d throw me out. So, I walked out of his house, and then my mom followed me.”

Jonathon shook his head. “He’s an idiot then,” he said, obviously just as infuriated with the man as he was. Timothy smiled – regardless of how his mom swore up and down that they’d been better off back when his father was in the picture, he knew that was just coming from her disappointment in not being able to give Timothy the kind of life she thought he deserved. But with someone like Jonathon willing to stick up for him, he was beginning to think that the life he had wasn’t so bad.

“That’s what I keep telling my mom. I think she’s beginning to agree with me.” Timothy paused for a moment, thinking back to the days when he’d just come out. The memories were just unpleasant enough that he wanted to focus on something else. “What about your parents? How do you think they’re gonna take having a queer son?”

Jonathon took a deep breath, thinking that over. “I don’t know. My Mom’s lived in Kingston her whole life...” Timothy’s expression indicated he considered that a sign that she could probably be written off. “...But my Dad’s from Boston. He’s in and out of town a lot because of business, and deals with all kinds of people – I think he’d be understanding of us.” Timothy’s face still looked skeptical, and Jonathon smiled at him. “Hey, what’s the worst that could happen, they kick me out? I mean... Your mom would let me stay at your place until college, wouldn’t she?”

Timothy chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, she probably would.”

“So... answer me something. Why were you so sure that I couldn’t possibly be interested in you?”

Timothy took a deep breath – he may be accepting of his sexuality, but thinking about the days back when he first came out was still painful. “It was something that happened last year, back when I was still in public school. There was this guy I was crushing on, Vick Petty. He was friendly to me, nice, kind. Stopped a couple of bullies from picking on me back when it was just a rumor I was gay. Then I tell him I AM, and suddenly, he’s got it in for me, like somehow I lied to him, made him think I was straight just for some cruel joke.”

“God, Timothy... I’m sorry.”

“I got over it. But that and people like Becky were what made me leave public school and come to Morgan Hill in the first place.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I had to defend myself from homophobic assholes every day. The girls would act like her, giving me those ‘I hope you die horribly’ glares like she was and just gossip and make up lies about me. ‘Timothy has AIDS.’ ‘The queer snuck into the locker room to watch the football team change.’ ‘The fag goes down to the city and whores himself on weekends.’” Timothy stabbed at the cake slice with every remark, then noticed Jonathon was getting just as angry on his behalf. That got him to cool down, and he placed a hand on Jonathon’s knee. “Hey. It’s okay now.”

“I can’t believe you had to put up with that.” Jonathon pulled Timothy close, pressing soft kisses to his forehead. Timothy sighed, snuggling close.

“It was worse from the jocks. They liked to play Smear the Queer. After they beat me up the second time, I started fighting back. And when none of the teachers did anything to stop them, I started swinging first. That was when the principal called my mom in and said I was a ‘disturbance’ and it would be better if she sent me to a different school. Morgan Hill was the closest, so...” Timothy’s mom had considered pressing charges of discrimination against the school, but she’d also been laid off from her job at about the same time and legal fees would have been almost as bad as tuition at Morgan Hill, if not worse, having no guarantee that they could win the case. Letting it go was the lesser of two evils. 

“Where you got it from all the guys anyway.”

“It wasn’t as bad – at least Morgan Hill will expel anyone who fights on campus, no matter who started it. I could deal with the jokes and snide remarks. Words are words.” Still, each taunt and crack had stung – if he hadn’t had friends like Frankie and Max, he’d have probably snapped a long time back. At least it looked as if that would stop – between every senior at Morgan Hill having been making out with one another over the past couple of days and the fact that there were now four openly gay guys at the school, three of them among the school’s top rugby players, even the lowliest of freshmen would keep any wiseass homophobic comments to himself if he valued his continued existence. 

Jonathon still seemed upset. “I should have done more.”

“More what?”

“More to... I don’t know, stop them from... from picking on you like that.”

“Then they probably would’ve just done the same to you. It wouldn’t have been worth it.”

“We would have been outcasts together. Seems like it’d be worth it to me,” Jonathon said softly. 

Timothy smiled, appreciating the sentiment. “Maybe... but that’s not as important as the fact that... we’re together now. And I don’t think anyone at school’s going to be picking on me because I’m queer anymore.” Jonathon laughed, unable to disagree.

They finished their cake in a calm silence, listening to the music floating out of Cooper’s house.

“Let’s go up to the lake,” Jonathon suggested, out of the blue.

“The lake?” 

Jonathon nodded, smirking slightly. Timothy saw the gleam from earlier in his eye, the one that said he was interested in following Cooper and Cole’s lead. Timothy returned Jonathon’s look. They started for the lake, passing a window into the house. Timothy caught Frankie’s eye, who shot him a knowing grin. Once they were away from Cooper’s house, they started running.

The park wasn’t far, and they reached the tree where Timothy’s mother had woken them up from only a few hours ago. Jonathon pushed Timothy against it, looking at him reverently.

“I have an apology of my own. I’m sorry I never said anything. That I was too afraid to do anything more than hint that I liked you. I’m sorry you had to be alone for so long.”

Timothy kissed him, smiling. “It’s okay, Jonathon. We’re together now. That’s what matters.” Jonathon smiled back, and kissed his boyfriend again and again. Jonathon’s hand slid downwards and he began to work on undoing Timothy’s belt. He pause a moment, then looked Timothy right in the eye.

“Thank you. For not... doing this while I was under the spell. I want you to know... this is me doing this. I want this... I want this so much, Puck.” Timothy had felt the same – it had been one thing to make out with Jonathon-under-the-influence, but having sex would have felt too much like rape to Timothy, even if the spell meant that he would have wanted it.

In response Timothy nodded. “I know, Lys, I know. I do too.” Jonathon smiled at Timothy’s use of his own character’s name, which had just slipped out – they seemed to be doomed to keep those names. Looking in the other’s eyes, both boys figured there were worse fates to have.

***

The first day of classes at Morgan Hill after the play made it clear that things were permanently different. Jonathon and Timothy managed to hold hands in classes where they seated next to one another, and Cole and Cooper were doing the same. Jonathon slipped him a few kisses in between classes, and Timothy could swear he saw Doctor Bellinger wave off a teacher who looked to be coming over to separate them at one point while hiding a smile. When they got to Phys Ed, Coach Driskill congratulated Timothy for making a three-pointer – the first kind thing the coach had ever said to him. 

Finally, theatre class met, at the end of the day, as always. Ms. Tebbit motioned for Jonathon and Timothy to sit next to each other, as well as Cooper and Cole.

She beamed at her students. “Gentlemen, I must say... Well done. A fine performance.” She led the class in a round of applause for one another. “And, were they here, I would certainly expect that Frankie and her band would receive their due accolades as well.” Cooper let out a whoop of agreement, which got the others applauding again in recognition of his part during the ‘Pyramus and Thisby’ number, as well as a bright smile from Cole. “And of course, let’s not forget our star. Timothy?” She motioned for him to stand and bow, which he did, and the applause from his classmates was such that it almost sounded like an explosion had occurred. Timothy didn’t resist the smile that bubbled onto his face. He looked to Jonathon who leaped up as well and kissed Timothy, wrapping his arms around him, and Timothy returned the favor. The applause turned to cheers and joking cat calls – and for once, they were all good-natured.

Ms. Tebbit let the kiss continue for a few moments before gently clearly her throat. “Please, take your seats, gentlemen. This is still a classroom.” She said it with a pleasant tone and a smile, but it was most certainly not a request. Timothy and Jonathon both smiled sheepishly and sat back down. 

“Now, then, gentlemen, I have a rather simple assignment for you today. I wish simply to know what you have learned from your experience with Midsummer. See if all of you can give me a different lesson you will be taking away from the play.” Timothy caught the undercurrent of her statement – what had they learned from being under the power of the pansy’s spell.

There was some uncomfortable shifting amongst the boys, and again Timothy wondered just how much everyone remembered. Cole was the first to speak up. “I learned I was being a jerk to a guy who didn’t deserve it... and was scared to admit how I felt for someone I love.” He gave Cooper a smile, the typical dopey ‘madly-in-love’ look that Timothy had seen so much of over the two days of the pansy’s spell. Except this time, it was Cole’s own smile, not caused by the power of the flower.

Cooper nodded. “Ditto. Sometimes the person you love... is someone who you wouldn’t have expected to.” Their admissions got the others going, saying things in similar veins, only without the part about finding love – it seemed all their other classmates were straight, though now they were accepting of their gay friends. All of them admitted that when they looked back at how they’d treated Timothy, though no one used his name, seemingly out of shame for their actions, had been based on their own fears, discomforts, and insecurities, with others adding some interjections in the process. Ms. Tebbit smiled and nodded upon hearing each of them.

Finally, she looked to Jonathon and Timothy’s corner. “And you, gentlemen? What have you learned?” 

“That you can try to be someone you’re not but you’re just lying to yourself,” Jonathon said. 

Ms. Tebbit gave him a knowing grin. “This above all else: To thine own self, be true.” Then she looked to Timothy. “And you, Timothy? What have you learned from Midsummer?”

Timothy was tempted to say ‘The course of true love never did run smooth,’ but resisted the urge. “If you love someone, you have to trust that if it’s true, they’ll always find a way to you.” He gave Jonathon a smile, and his boyfriend returned it.

Ms. Tebbit also smiled. “Wondrous, gentlemen. You see? Shakespeare has left us with eternal lessons that resonate even today, four hundred years later. How many of you when we began Midsummer thought of Shakespeare as being merely dusty old prose not worth your time?” There was a reluctant raising of every hand in the class. Ms. Tebbit smiled. “And how many have changed that opinion?” Every hand remained in the air. Ms. Tebbit nodded, pleased. She glanced to the clock, and reached a decision. “Gentlemen, in recognition of your fine performance, I’m sure Doctor Bellinger would agree you deserve a little reward. You are dismissed for the day. If anyone asks, direct them to me. Oh, and be certain you hand in your copies of Midsummer before you leave.” She smiled, and it seemed to be carrying a note of mischief.

All the boys needed to hear was that they had early dismissal. The rugby players, Jonathon included, seemed to share one thought – rugby. They rose and headed for the locker rooms, though they did manage to deposit their scripts on Ms. Tebbit’s desk before they were out the door. Jonathon turned back to Timothy.

“Hey, gonna come with?”

“Of course. I’ve got a boyfriend to cheer on,” he said, smiling. He gave Jonathon a quick peck. “I just... want to ask Ms. Tebbit a few things.” Jonathon nodded and moved to join his fellow players. 

“See you out there,” he said, then was out the door. Timothy looked over to Ms. Tebbit. 

“What can I do for you, Timothy?” Ms. Tebbit asked as she picked up her watering pail, moving it from its customary place on her bookshelf to her desk. Timothy noticed that the flowers she’d had in the pot were gone. His mind instantly connected them to the ones she’d used to create the love spell’s remedy.

“So... do you do this a lot? Come to a town and... open peoples’ minds?”

She gave him that enigmatic smile of hers. “I prefer to think of it as... helping the course of true love run a little smoother.” Timothy laughed at hearing those words again.

“And... the pansy’s spell? Will they... will everyone remember?”

“Oh, they’ll remember that something happened that has given them the opportunity to expand their minds beyond where they were, a lesson that will stay with them. But I expect most of the details will slip away like a true midsummer night’s dream for most of those who were enchanted, and they will return to their former lovers.” She looked to Timothy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am certain, however, that those details will be with Jonathon permanently.” After the night of the party, Timothy hadn’t needed her confirmation of that fact, but the words still caused him to sigh in relief. 

There was a knock on the door. Doctor Bellinger stood there. “Ah, Ms. Tebbit. I’m glad to see you. I have the forms that you requested, but I truly do wish you would reconsider.”

“Morgan Hill has been a wondrous opportunity, Doctor, but I must move on. The students here, in my opinion, have learned what they needed to. The rest will come on its own.” She accepted the folder in his hand, but before she could set them down, he extended a hand.

“In that case, it has been a pleasure to work with you, Robin.”

“And you as well, Lawrence.” She shook his hand and he excused himself.

“You’re leaving?” Timothy asked in surprise.

She placed the forms on her desk. “Now Timothy, surely you don’t believe that Kingston is the only place in need of a Midsummer? This town has awoken, but others have yet to begin to dream.” Timothy began to realize that he would probably never learn the motives and reasons for Ms. Tebbit’s actions any more than he did now, nor would he learn just how and why she did what she did. Surprisingly, he found himself willing to accept that. 

“I hope your next Puck finds their true love as well.”

“Oh, I have little doubt of that, Timothy. Now, I believe you have a boyfriend to cheer for, do you not?” Timothy nodded and walked out of the classroom, heading for the rugby field, a spring in his step.


End file.
